


Eight Days of Wincest

by tifaching



Series: Eight Days of Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not ready yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short fics and drabbles written for the Eight Days of Wincest challenge at samdean_otp on LJ. One story from each season so far, most episode tags.

_Just like riding a bike_ , Dean had said when he dragged Sam back into the family business, and in some ways it’s the truth. Slipping into the Impala’s passenger seat feels so natural that Sam can’t believe it’s been four years since he’s done it. Figuring out what the bad guys are and how to ice them? He’s always been good at that. Safe and normal seem to be what he sucks at. Safe was pens and textbooks in his hands instead of guns and knives. Normal was Jessica in his bed instead of Dean.

Sam looks up and catches his brother staring from across the room. There’s something burning behind the concern in Dean’s eyes and Sam flicks his gaze back to the laptop. Sam loved Jessica and is going to find the thing that took her life if it’s the last thing he does. But now he’s back in Dean’s sphere and the fire of his love for Jess is just an ember compared to the inferno of his feelings for his brother.

“Hey”, Dean’s there, hand steady against Sam’s neck, breath warm against his cheek. “It’s okay, Sam. I got you.”

Sam releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and leans into his brother’s touch. Dean’s not going to push, but when Sam’s ready, he knows Dean will be ready too.


	2. Blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam didn't realize how true it was.
> 
> Season two: Tall Tales

“Like staring into the sun,” Sam snickers, dropping onto the bed that’s not covered in greasy crumbs.

“Shut up,” Dean mutters. “And get out of my bed.”

“Make me,” Sam challenges.

When the wrestling begins Dean’s on top but Sam quickly flips positions, pinning his brother to the mattress. He takes immediate advantage of his position by smothering Dean with a kiss.

When Sam finally lets him up for air, Dean grins. “Guess you can stay if you keep that up.”

Sam blinks at the sight of his brother smiling at him. It really _is_ like staring into the sun.


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's missing.
> 
> Season three: A Very Supernatural Christmas

As a rule, Dean’s not sentimental when he drinks. Alcohol is to forget, to numb, to flirt, but it kindling a happy glow is something that happens to other people. Usually.

Tonight the spiked eggnog is going down easy and unexpected warmth flows through his dread chilled core. His eyes flit from brightly colored lights to Sam and back, hands reaching out constantly to brush the gifts on the table beside him. Something’s missing, he decides as he glances around the room. It’s okay, though. Dean Winchester doesn’t need props.

He makes his way to Sam and settles into a straddle across his brother’s lap. From three feet away he could feel how tense Sam was. Up close it’s like Sam’s muscles have turned to stone. He leans his forehead against his brother’s, breathes Sam’s air. Sam closes his eyes and Dean murmurs “you forgot the mistletoe, bitch. If I’d known you were going to do this I would have snagged some from Mr. and Mrs. Pagan God.”

Sam huffs out something that might be a laugh. “Well, we were a little busy trying not to be sacrificed to remember the little things.” He opens his eyes and they’re a little less haunted. “What, you can’t kiss me without it?”

Of course Dean can and he does, slow and hot, until Sam’s shivering beneath him. He stands and pulls Sam to his feet and over to the bed, getting them both naked in record time. Sam doesn’t relax, not completely, but Dean does his best, warming Sam with his hands and driving him to distraction with his mouth, until Sam unknots just a little.

Later, Sam asleep against his back, Dean stares at the lights still shining outside their window. This might not be the best Christmas ever but it’s definitely in the top two. He drops his hand onto the arm Sam’s got wrapped around him. “Merry Christmas, Sammy.”


	4. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's already floundering.
> 
> Season four: It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.

It’s too much. Dean’s already floundering, fighting to keep memories of hell from overwhelming him. The angels aren’t helping. Demands. Veiled threats against Sam. If anything, they’re making things worse.

They’ve definitely thrown Sam for a loop. When Dean settles down next to him after the angels have gone, Sam shifts away. Dean slides closer, heart in his throat, and Sam gets out of bed.

“Sam…”

“Dean.” Sam’s eyes are anguished. “We can’t. The angels…they don’t…they might…”

They’re dicks, Dean wants to say. Don’t worry about them. But he doesn’t. The memory of cold blue eyes stills him. _I dragged you out of hell_ , Castiel’s voice shivers in his mind. _I can throw you back in_.


	5. Subtext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean warned Chuck about this.
> 
> Season five: The Real Ghostbusters

Dean slings his duffle into the back seat and slams the door, giving the Impala an apologetic pat. “Homo-erotic subtext, my ass.”

Sam drops his eyes to that particularly fine portion of his brother’s anatomy and raises his eyebrows. “It’s just subtext, Dean.”

“Oh, and that makes it okay? I warned Chuck about this.”

Sam thinks back to the first awkward, innuendo and threat filled conversation they’d ever had with the prophet. “Nothing showed up in the books.”

“Yeah, and it better not.”

Dean’s adorable when he’s angry. Sometimes. Sam wants to shove him against the car and kiss the mad out of him but Chuck and Becky are watching from the porch. He thinks he’ll wait until they’re well away before making Dean pull over for a make out session. “Come on, Dean,” he murmurs, “let’s go.”

Dean catches the heat in Sam’s voice, eyes darting to Chuck and Becky. He smiles and waves. “How far do you think will be safe?” he asks between clenched teeth.

“A state or two,” Sam answers. Dean groans as he slides into the driver’s seat. “But maybe road head won’t be impossible before that.” He waves out the back window as Dean guns the Impala out of the parking lot.


	6. Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean might not have thing for cowboys, but Sam does.
> 
> Season six: Frontierland

Sam waits until Dean’s naked before bringing the boxes out of the motel room closet. He grins as his brother stares suspiciously.

“What is that?” Dean asks, backing up a step. When Sam brings out a box things can get intense.

“You know how you have a thing for cowboys?” Sam raises his eyebrows as Dean shakes his head.

“I don’t have a _thing_ for cowboys.”

“Well, I do. Have a thing for cowboys… a cowboy.”

Dean’s beginning to catch on. “Is that…?”

“Yup.” Sam tosses him one of the boxes and groans softly as Dean bends over to dig into it. The Stetson comes out first and Dean promptly places it on his head. A second later he’s turning to Sam, gun belt in one hand and boots in the other. The spurs jingle wildly as he shakes the boots at his brother.

“Where’s the rest?”

Sam stares at him innocently. “Did I forget something?”

“Just the clothes, Sam.”

“You know, Dean, when I jerk off thinking about my cowboy he’s not wearing anything but what you’ve got in your hands. Hat, gun belt, boots. It’s so fucking hot.”

“You…?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Dean buckles the belt around his middle and pulls on the boots. Then he stares at Sam expectantly. “Well, what about you? What’s in your box?”

Sam reaches into his box and puts his own hat on. Then he brings out a lasso, pulls the loop closed around Dean’s hands and pushes him backwards onto the bed. “I brought the rope.”


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This guy hones in on people who feel guilty. Who does that sound like to you?"
> 
> Season seven: Defending Your Life.

Sam’s gut churns as he heads for the barn. _This guy hones in on people who feel guilty. Who does that sound like to you_? Bobby’s right. Dean puts the weight of the world and his father’s expectations on his shoulders and takes full responsibility when he can’t match up to something no one could possibly match up to. The list of things Dean puts on himself is lengthy: Dad’s death, breaking in hell, all the people he’s been unable to save, including Sam, are just the tip of the iceberg.

In the cavernous internal chamber where Dean stores his guilt, Sam knows there’s plenty of floor space set aside for Dean’s relationship with him. Idiot. Sam made the first move there; made the first dozen moves, breaking down Dean’s tenuous resistance with persistence and unwavering love.

If Osiris digs that out and tries to use Sam against his brother, the judgmental asshole isn’t just going down; he’s going down hard and nasty.


	8. "Nice Outfit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to seem unimpressed by a leather and chain mail clad Dean. Dean sees right through him.
> 
> Season eight: LARP and the Real Girl.

“Nice outfit,” Sam says, trying for a mocking tone and failing miserably.

“You love it,” Dean sees right through Sam’s attempt at subterfuge. “You couldn’t rock an outfit like this if you tried.” Now Dean’s lying through his teeth. “Maybe if I made a ponytail out of that stuff on top of your head you could pull it off, but even so…”

Sam wants to reach out and run his hands over all that leather and chain mail covering Dean. He settles for “Think Charlie’s going to let you keep that?”

Dean grins. “You ask nicely and she just might.”


End file.
